


Hershey Kisses

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and their feelings, featuring two boys, gross cheesy fluff, talkin about candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus and TJ share leftover Halloween candy.





	Hershey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written since september and I am finally releasing it into the wild please take it

“TJ, catch.” Cyrus tossed a KitKat at the boy sitting on his bed, who turned quickly and caught it.

“Nice try,” he unwrapped it and started munching. “Hand me a mini Tootsie Roll.”

Cyrus obliged and watched TJ unwrap it.

“Open your mouth, I wanna see if I can make it,” he said.

“Okay, but don’t miss.” He opened his mouth.

TJ tossed the candy at him. “I won’t.”

It landed in his mouth as TJ predicted, so Cyrus ate it happily.

He had taken some leftover Halloween candy out of his kitchen to hoard in his room, and he figured TJ would be a good person to share it with, so he invited him over today just for that. Not because of his giant crush on him or anything, obviously.

He grabbed a Milky Way out of the candy stash. “How do you feel about candy corn?”

“Love it. What about you?”

He started rolling around on his desk chair. “I’m indifferent. I like it in theory because it’s a classic. But as a candy?”

TJ chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Bad.”

TJ hugged Cyrus’ pillow to his chest. “What about… Circus peanuts?”

Cyrus scrunched up his nose. “Disgusting. No one likes those.”

“Fair enough,” TJ thought about another candy. “Airheads?”

He shrugged. “Only blue raspberry and cherry.”

TJ feigned shock. “C’mon, not even mystery flavor?”

“Okay, yeah, I forgot about mystery flavor. That one can stay.”

Cyrus rolled back over to the candy stash on his desk and grabbed a mystery flavored Airhead.

“Please tell me that’s for me,” TJ put his hands together. “Mystery flavor is my favorite.”

Cyrus laughed as he handed it to him. “Sure, but it’s my last one so you get to feel guilty about it.”

TJ rolled his eyes and unwrapped it. “Here.”

He attempted to split it in half but it wasn’t even, so he gave Cyrus the bigger piece.

“Thank you,” he started chewing on it. “Do you think mini M&Ms taste better than the regular ones?”

“Absolutely.”

“Yes! I’m so glad you agree, Jonah insists that they taste the same.”

TJ crossed his legs. “Can I ask you something that isn’t candy related?”

“Of course.” Cyrus tried to seem chill on the outside but he was already nervous. Someone asking if they can ask you something is the scariest thing to him.

“Have you ever—I don’t know…” he trailed off a bit. “Never mind, this is dumb.”

“TJ.” Cyrus looked at him. He’s told him over and over to stop talking down about himself.

“Sorry I just—” TJ inhaled. “Have you ever had a crush on… A friend?”

He gulped. “Yeah, I have. But I mean, hasn’t everyone?”

“For sure, that’s why I called it dumb before. Happens to everyone, right?” TJ laughed at himself, but Cyrus noticed that it seemed dryer than usual.

“But uh,” he started. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.” It seemed like there was more to it than that, but Cyrus wasn’t going to press. Even though he was _dying_ to know what he meant.

“Okay,” he said quietly. He reached over and grabbed a handful of candy.

“Was it somebody I know?” TJ asked.

“Who?”

“Your friend, the old crush. Or current crush. Do I know them?” TJ brought up the conversation again.

Cyrus shrugged but nerves were eating at him. “A little.”

If TJ found out that he used to like Jonah, he’d know he was gay, and although Cyrus knows he’d get nothing but support from TJ, he’s not ready to tell him yet. Mostly because his current crush _is_ TJ, and if he finds that out he’s screwed. Cyrus is walking on very thin ice here with this conversation.

“What did it feel like?” TJ was picking at the edge of the pillow.

“Honestly, pretty bad,” Cyrus laughed. “My last crush ended up dating one of my best friends. I was always supportive of them, but sometimes it really hurt.”

TJ nodded as if to say go on.

“And my current crush, it feels bad too. Well, not _bad,_ it actually feels amazing,” Cyrus smiled. “Because my crush is amazing. We can talk about things that I don’t talk about with anyone else and—”

Cyrus stopped himself from continuing. He’s not sure if he’s giving away too much information or not. He doesn’t want TJ to guess that he’s talking about him.

But TJ didn’t try to guess. “And?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I won’t bother you with all that.” Cyrus waved himself off.

“You don’t bother me.” TJ smiled.

Cyrus smiled back. This crush thing was really killing him.

“So, what about you? Do you have a crush on a friend?” He tried to hide just how interested he was in knowing.

TJ sighed. “Yeah.”

“Tell me about it,” he prompted.

“Well, it’s pretty similar to yours. It sucks,” they both laughed. “It’s like… You see this person constantly, almost every day at this point. And when you’re not with them, you’re thinking about them. You’re always thinking about seeing them again and telling them about your day or about whatever.”

Cyrus nodded. He’s pretty familiar with that feeling. “And every time you look at them you have to hold back a smile because they’re so cute.”

“Yes, always!” TJ agreed. “And you always want to grab their hand and swing it back and forth.”

“ _Yes._ And you want to mess with their perfect hair, and call every hangout a date.” Cyrus was just talking about TJ to TJ, which was surreal in a way.

“Even if you’re just sitting in their bedroom!” TJ continued. “You want to put your arm around them, and you want to kiss them so much.”

“You want to kiss them _so_ much,” Cyrus repeated. “You want to hold their face and tell them it’s gonna be alright when they’re down. Sometimes, you actually do.”

“Right, because you’re friends. And you’re there for them, which is where you want to be. You love being their friend,” TJ sighed. “But sometimes you can’t help but think of all that other stuff and—”

“Want that too.” Cyrus finished his sentence a bit sadly.

They smiled softly at each other.

“So yeah, it sucks. But it’s worth it somehow. I wouldn’t trade my friendship or my feelings for anything,” TJ heaved a sigh. “Kiss me.”

Cyrus did a double take. “I’m—what?”

“What?” TJ looked confused. “Hand me a chocolate kiss?”

Cyrus slumped back in his chair. A lot of things happened in a very short amount of time and he’s a bit overwhelmed, so of course he misinterpreted what TJ meant.

“Here.” He handed one to TJ.

“Sorry if that sounded—”

“No no, it’s fine.” Cyrus cut him off, probably too quickly. He just didn’t want to dwell on this.

They didn’t speak for a moment, the only sound in the room being TJ awkwardly unwrapping his kiss.

He stopped unwrapping it, moving his hands back to pick at the pillow before speaking quietly. “I think it’s pretty obvious who I was talking about.”

He seemed… Nervous? Cyrus had only seen him nervous a few times. For a second, he felt like it could be him, that these feelings could be mutual and work out in Cyrus’ favor. But maybe that was just the sugar talking.

“You know I’m one for subtext, but I’m gonna need some actual confirmation here,” Cyrus said. “Who is it?”

Instead of answering, he put the kiss in the palm of his hand and held it out to Cyrus.

“I’m uh—I’m giving you a kiss.” He was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

All Cyrus could do was laugh. Not because he was rejecting him, but because TJ was completely _adorable._

“I’ll take your kiss,” he took it from TJ, placing it on the arm of his chair. “But I think I have a better one.”

TJ smiled, his cool attitude returning. “Oh really?”

“Really.” Cyrus had a surge of courage and rolled his chair closer to his bed.

He had only kissed someone a few times before and it wasn’t great, so he’s not quite sure how to do it. But nevertheless he leaned forward, TJ following his action, resulting in bumped noses.

“Sorry,” TJ breathed.

“It’s okay,” Cyrus giggled.

They tried again, a bit more effort going into turning their heads, and their lips brushed gently. TJ’s lips were warmer and softer than he imagined. But that sensation only lasted for a moment before Cyrus accidentally rolled away.

“Oh geez,” he chuckled. “I’m sorry.”

He put his fingertips over his smiling mouth, looking forward at a grinning TJ. It was short and simple, but he knew that this was how it’s supposed to feel.

“It’s okay,” TJ grabbed the armrests of the chair and rolled him closer. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes,” Cyrus was already putting his hands over TJ’s face. “Kiss me.”


End file.
